


That Time Peter Was Stabbed

by Supernaturalislifeforyouandme



Series: That Time Peter... [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: All the Avengers are worried, Everyone still thinks that Peter is Tonys son, Hurt Peter Parker, Multi, Peter doesn't realize that everyone thinks he's Tony's son, Peter is apart of the superfamily, Precious Peter Parker, Tony has yet to correct them, Worried Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalislifeforyouandme/pseuds/Supernaturalislifeforyouandme
Summary: Everything isn't going to shit for Peter.And then it does.





	That Time Peter Was Stabbed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Random reader](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Random+reader).



> Thank you Random reader for the suggestion!

After having the best dinner of his life, Peter decided to do a little patrolling. It had been a somewhat good day, nothing could go wrong, right?

Wrong.

Though his spidey sense was screaming at him, he hadn't moved during a mugging. Well, he wasn't getting mugged, some dude was. But he was Spider-Man, better him than anyone else.

Still, he hadn't expected the spike of pain coursing through him when the knife plunged into his side. But he was Spider-Man. He had a whole building dropped onto him, the knife shouldn't hurt so bad.

But it did.

Peter still managed to take the mugger down, make sure the dude was okay to call the cops, and he even managed to swing back to his room in the Tower, all while ignoring Tony's frantic calls. He checked with Friday to see if it was safe to get to the medbay without anyone seeing him. But it wasn't.

Peter had to think quickly, he couldn't let his secret identity get found out. It wasn't long before Tony came to his room, where Peter had already changed into his regular clothes, but didn't have the strength to make it down to the medbay.

"What have I told you about ignoring my calls, especially when you've been stabbed?" Tony asks, concern and worry heavy in his voice as he went over to the boy, who was leaning against his bed.

"Not to." Peter slurrs, feeling slightly faint.

"Right. We'll talk about this later." Tony says with a small sigh, carefully gathering Peter into his arms before heading to the medbay. They had found out that Peter wasn't exactly... Peter was very, very light. So Tony could easily lift the boy.

"Tony? What's wrong with Peter? Is he alright?" Steve came out of seemingly nowhere.

"No, he isn't. Outta my way." Tony hisses out as he made his way to the elevator, Steve following in with the genius. Bucky was going to follow in too, offended when the elevator was too fast for him.

"What happened? Who did this? Do I have to find whoever did this to Peter?" Steve started with the questions, worried for the poor boy.

"Pete can tell you all about it after he's not bleeding out, how about that?" Tony asks through grit teeth, hurrying out when the elevator finally delivered him to the medbay.

"Holy cr- what happened to the boy this time?" The doctor asks as Tony carefully set Peter onto the forever prepared bed, the poor crime fighting boy not looking too hot.

"I don't know the details, but it looks like he got stabbed. I dunno where he lost a lot of blood, but he definitely did. Steve get out." Tony says to the doctor, turning to Steve for the last part. He really didn't want the super soldier to know about Spider-Man just yet.

"What? Can't I be worried for Peter?" Steve asks, a frown present on his face. "He's not looking so good." he adds.

"You don't think I know that? You're crowding up the room." Tony says, knowing that was a lame excuse.

"Tony, this is one of the biggest rooms in the Tower." Steve says slowly. Bucky had arrived by then, taking his place by Steve.

"It is, Stark. Why can't we stay?" Bucky asks, frowning with a hint of worry.

"Because he's my kid and I don't want you down here." Tony says, running out of patience real quickly.

Steve was going to argue with that, but Tony just admitted to having a kid. He guessed Tony was embarrassed about Peter or something, since the billionaire just kinda realized what he had said and went a little, tiny bit red.

"I-I mean he's a kid, he probably doesn't want you down here." Tony corrects himself. He had to remind himself that this was May's kid, he just had guardianship over him for now.

"Tony, it's alright. He's a great kid, you shouldn't think like that. It's alright, we'll come back later." Steve says with a hint of a smile. He honestly wondered why Tony didn't just want to fess up to having a kid, but he decided not to bring it up right now.

Tony honestly didn't know what to say or how to react, Steve probably thought Peter was his kid now. Bucky too. He was silent as the two left, wondering how he was going to explain.

".... Can I give him some of Mr. Rogers pain killers now? He really needs them." The doctor says after a couple minutes of silence. She had already hooked Peter up with a blood packet and an IV, but that wasn't going to do much if she didn't get him stitched up soon.

"Yeah, yes, go ahead." Tony says, really not liking how pale Peter looked. 

The doctor gave Peter Steve's pain killers, and got to work. It was about two hours before Peter was more coherent and knew what was going on. He looked better, too. Steve, Bucky, Sam and Rhodey were waiting outside the room worriedly. Clint and Natasha were out running errands, nobody really noticing just how long they had been gone.

"How is he?" Steve asks worriedly when Tony finally came out of the room.

"He's fine. Or, going to be fine. It was smaller than we thought it was." Tony says with a small sigh. "Why are you guys so worried? You've only known him for a few days." he says.

"Because he's..." Bucky trailed off, not really knowing the words to explain.

"First off, he's your kid." Rhodey pipes up.

"Second off, he just fits right in. He's... different. In a good way." Sam says.

"Exactly." Bucky says simply, Steve nodding in agreement.

"Besides, haven't you noticed Clint trying to get Peter to call him 'Uncle Clint'? That has to be weirder than us being worried for Peter because he was stabbed." Sam points out.

"He probably just misses his kids, can you blame him?" Tony asks, crossing his arms. Peter probably needed a fun uncle figure anyway, and Clint was perfect for that.

"Can we see him? I want to find out just what happened." Steve says, still curious about that.

"Sure. He's almost back to normal, he'll stay home from school tomorrow though." Tony says, moving so the hoard of Avengers could go see Peter. He still needed to clear up that Peter was not his son. He could do that later, though.

"Hey, Pete." Steve says with a small smile.

"O-oh, Mr. Rogers. Hi." Peter says, thinking that he sounded a little- a lot lame.

"Steve, remember? Calling me Mr. Rogers makes me feel older than I should be." Steve says with a chuckle. The kid was too polite for his own good.

"B-but aren't you in your 90s, M- Steve?" Peter asks curiously Sam and Rhodey holding back some laughter.

"I am, but that doesn't mean you have to call me 'Mr.' anything." Steve says with a smile. 

"You call Clint 'Clint', so calling us Mr. seems unfair." Sam jokes.

"O-oh, right, sorry." Peter says. "You know you don't have to come check on me, you could be doing something important-" 

"You are important." Bucky interrupts before Peter could go on a tangent. Peter just reminded him of before-serum Steve, so that counted as important to him.

"As much as I would hate to admit it, he's right. You are important. You're the new youth of this Tower, before we know it you could be running it." Sam says, Peter thinking he was joking at first.

Peter smiled a bit, feeling more at ease now. The Avengers kept up a nice little conversation, and then Steve's question finally was answered.

"How did this happen?" Peter asks confusedly, then remembered that he was recently stabbed. "Oh, right! I was uh, walking back from Ned's and I saw someone getting mugged. I didn't really know they had a knife until they stabbed me, but it's fine! I got thanked and the mugger got caught and the stab wound wasn't that deep and I'm fine now." he rambles.

This just reminded Bucky of pre-serum Steve more. Jumping in and helping no matter the cost.

"You should really learn how to notice if someone has a knife before jumping in." Sam says, crossing his arms.

"Or better yet, learn how to not jump in and just call the cops." Rhodey says.

"I'm going to have to agree with Rhodes on that one, Pete. What if he had a gun, not a knife? You could have died." Steve says with a frown.

"But I didn't!" Peter says, ready to defend his dignity when the doctor came over.

"It's getting late, the boy needs some sleep. You can come tomorrow." The doctor says, shooing the Avengers away.

Peter sighs quietly to himself, he didn't feel like sleeping but he had to, he guessed.

He wondered what would happen tomorrow, since he usually practiced driving with Tony after school.

He didn't worry too much about it and just went to sleep.


End file.
